This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIM 1: Enhance and expand the multi-disciplinary research network. We focus on environmental agents of disease (toxicants and microbes) and basic cellular biology. In Alaska, there are two campuses with full science curricula. The INBRE-2 network will include students and faculty from lead and partner campuses, government laboratories, K-12 sites, tribal and health organizations. We will fund new faculty, research cores, bioinformatics, student stipends, seminars, and administrative research services. SPECIFIC AIM 2: Support faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. The university will recruit seven faculty to fill in disciplinary gaps: a senior biomedical scientist as Director of INBRE-2 and six new developmental tenure-track faculty - three at Anchorage and three at Fairbanks. All will have multi-year start-up funding. Collaborations and new projects among continuing INBRE faculty will be supported by research competitions. Competitive fellowships will support graduate students. Travel, conference, and grants for technical training will be available for students, faculty, and staff. SPECIFIC AIM 3: Provide undergraduate research opportunities and support the pipeline leading toward heath careers. We will offer competitive undergraduate research and travel awards at UAA, UAF, and UAS and involve students in workshops and seminars, delivered face-to-face and online. High-school and college programs will support urban and rural students, with emphasis on Alaska Natives. INBRE intends to be a partner with SEPA for other high school science initiatives, including those in local hospitals. SPECIFIC AIM 4: Enhance science and technology knowledge of the workforce. We encourage faculty outreach to communities for education and research partnerships. We will create two shared faculty positions (50:50) with the State Public Health laboratories. This is a two way street. University expertise can be brought to bear on real-time real-life needs and we gain experience about what actually works for public health. UAA, adjacent to major health providers, will emphasize clinical and translational linkages. SPECIFIC AIM 5: Build regional collaborations for research and training. Alaska INBRE is not about short-term fads or funding opportunities. We aim for sustainable initiatives that will be embedded in the academic and health institutions. The litmus test for every allocation is that investments must promise to leave an enduring positive residue. We will foster broad cross-state partnerships that endure and produce systemic change.